8 Weeks of Forgiveness
by TheSillyWriter
Summary: "Today I swear, I will get him back, the boy which I swore to never leave his side till death do us apart. Will he forgive me? For how long? Or... will I be ever forgiven?" Welcome to Tsurugi's quest for Forgiveness to the one he loves the most, for two months. Will he ever earn the forgiveness of his lover or shall he fail horribly? [RATED T! Yaoi c:] Kyoten, No like No Read. R&R!
1. Prologue: First Kisses Hurt

**A/N:** Hello people of Inazuma Eleven! I recently found interest in this Anime, and decided to post a fanfic about this pairing that you called KyouTen? I found them weirdly cute even though it's Yaoi, whatever that means. This is my first fanfic in this category but not the whole website! I hope you all enjoy! Gomen if you don't enjoy, and Arigato if you somehow enjoy! Please don't hate KyouTaku fans, and take time to read this, you might actually enjoy. Well enough chit-chat on the Author's Note and let's get started!

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim Inazuma Eleven! And we all should! or else this will be a world filled with Yaoi stuff, or we'll get sued.

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

_"Tenma!" I shouted, as I saw him, my **boyfriend**_ _completely devastated, and in disarray. He smiled at me like nothing happened, but even a monkey would sense that's he's holding back tears. What I have done, I shouldn't have agreed to this!_

_"I-I-I'm so happy for you Tsurugi-kun and Shindou-senpai..." He said smiling, I could sense him slowly releasing his tears then he ran, then I tried to chase him, but Takuto, yes the nerve of this jerk, held me. _

"_Gomen... Tsurugi-kun. We need to let him calm down." Takuto said to me, I seriously wanted to punch him, or shoot him with Fire Tornado DD which only Tenma or Nii-san with me can perform. I broke free of his clutches and ran after Tenma._

_"**TENMA!**_" _I shouted while I ran and finding Tenma. I couldn't blame him; I'm a jerk for succumbing unto Senpai's charm when I know that I have a boyfriend, a soulmate, and heck, the one I vow to live forever with. I seriously want to punch myself right now if it means that I'll be better, and if Tenma sees it, he would be better._

_"Baka, baka Tsurugi, **BAKA!**" I said, trying to relieve myself in my guilt and punched the grass on the riverbank. I was a total rip-off jerk to Tenma. I promised that only onions would make Tenma cry, and I wouldn't want to say "Promises are meant to be broken" at this time. Damn, I wish Tenma would punch me, a hundred times to relieve half of my guilt yet still not enough._

* * *

Normally, in weekends, me and Tenma go to the riverbanks and play our favorite sport, soccer. It would be our sort of date without passing people judging us and assuming we're gay or homo, but this weekend, I went out alone to the riverbank, assuming Tenma would be there but he was not. I just went there kicking some soccer balls on the goal and damn I never did a shot. Raimon's Ace Striker missed all shots, what kind of bullcrap is that?!

Ugh! I can't play soccer with this weight in my arms! All I thought was Tenma, Tenma, **TENMA!** **GAH!** And... I kicked the ball and it launched up to the other side of the court I was about to catch it, and guess who caught it.

It was Tenma, the face of depression was still there and he didn't even bother to take a glance on me. His bangs we're covering his sorrowful eyes and all I did was stand there, and I couldn't move, If I move, I'll be a jerk disrespecting Tenma, just then Tenma tossed the ball up to the air, and kicked the ball to the soccer goal. I was surprised, his impact was great. Normally, he wouldn't have done that until he used his kenshin or his hissatsus but judging by the blast he was mad at me. Tenma then dropped a tear and started walking home.

"Tenma wait!" I caught up to him and touched his shoulders. He was crying silently, and he bothered to stop. Damn, I'm a jerk, I should have given him space rather than running after him like nothing happened. Then he showed his face to me, his eyes were teary and I couldn't help but feel to punch myself because I was the one who caused this pain into him.

Suddenly I felt something warm touch my lips, it was a kiss from him and he was still teary-eyed. I seriously want to torture myself right now. This was our **first kiss** as a couple and he was crying, not on happiness, but sorrow. I want to hug him and never let him go and my body was just a jerk and hugged him, but he gladly accepts and it didn't matter to him, how long we've been standing there the whole world stopped, and we didn't care what the world said and we stopped and to get some oxygen then I released him from my clutches.

"Kyousuke-kun, this was our first kiss, as a couple. I hope you enjoyed every second of it, and this... shall be our **last**. Goodbye, Kyousuke." He said to me, and the last three words of his little explanation devastated me, and came in like a wrecking ball. I thought he forgave me for having the courage to kiss me at last, Yes, I enjoyed every second of the warm sensation of Tenma's lips but as soon as we stopped, the cold air finally came in, like I was deserted by the sun leaving me in North Pole to die. Then my lover ran away signaling that we're done, it's over. I fell to the ground and tears suddenly came out of my eyes.

The next day, it was Sunday, which means I'm going to visit Nii-san. I'm a little relieved that finally I'm going to talk to the man I go to whether I have problems or I simply need an advice. I was going to my normal route, and then in all coincidence I passed through Tenma which was handling a basket, probably he's going to the grocery. Then we we're near each other and Tenma smiled and looked at me.

"Ohayo, Tsurugi-kun!" He said in a smile but here's the one thing that shocked me. He called me Tsurugi again. Over time, he got used to calling me Kyousuke which what I loved the most. Every time I hear him say my name in a cheery voice every day we meet and every weekend we play is enough to fill my day, but today, calling me Tsurugi, in a fake cheery tone, really killed my day, but I have to respond so we wouldn't feel awkward with each other.

"O-Ohayo... Tenma-kun." I said and walked, normally, Tenma skips his grocery duties to pay a visit to Nii-san, but today he went straight ahead to the market, and I couldn't help but blame myself. I went to the hospital to visit Nii-san and my face was still painted with Sorrow and Yuichii-san, since we got this bond, he can feel my pain.

"What seems to be the problem Kyousuke?" Nii-san said, and I couldn't help but frown in front of Nii-san, causing him to feel more of my sorrow.

"Where's Tenma? Shouldn't he be here ditching his Grocery Duties?" Nii-san said, again, and I got my fist clenched and teeth gritted mentally punching me for not having the courage to tell Nii-san.

"Hmm... let me guess. Shindou suddenly kissed you, then Tenma accidentally see his confession and you can't find a hole to get his trust back and apologize to him." Big Brother said and I was surprised, how did he know, is he a mind-reader? I never told him anything, but I just nodded quietly.

"If you wanna know, how I knew this, Shindou personally came here, and explained everything." Nii-san told me. Every time I hear that Jerk's name I want to personally stab him to ease the pain of guilt he gave me, but it's too late. Tenma broke up with me, and he lost trust. Even how much I torture Shindou right now, damages have been done, what can I do?

"So that Jerk, came here and told you everything. I guess you know it. **It's over between me and Tenma.**" I punched the nearby wall in rage and Nii-san smiled at me.

"You can still do something." Nii-san said, and it gave me a little ray of hope but of course, it was too good to be true, I have no choice but to ask and gave him a look telling him "how?"

"It's a lengthy process, but in order to resolve this problem. You have to Apologize, no matter how small the odds are. They say even if it's 1%, at least there's a percent." Nii-san said, but it troubled me, how can I gain Tenma's apology? I damaged him already.

"How? I already damaged him! It's over! **Permanently Over!**" I said ready to burst out tears, to the only person I released my tears in front of. Nii-san then got my shoulder and gave me a comforting look, just like the old days.

"Look, I don't have the answer on how you'll earn his apology. Only **you** know Tenma better than I do. It's better to have tried, than to never have tried at all Little Brother, remember that." Nii-san said and I left the room to get some fresh air in the rooftops, as the cold relaxing winds blew over me, reminding me of Tenma. I smiled to the hope of getting his apology.

"I swear, from Today, I will get his forgiveness, back. **No matter what**." I swore to myself, I have no idea how or what to do to win him back, but who cares? You'll do anything for the person you love and Tenma, sweet, sweet Tenma is the one who I love the most and I'll win him back.

* * *

**Good Luck Kyousuke-kun! I hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review, and give suggestions on how he or rather, WE should earn Tenma's forgiveness, and who knows? It might happen! By the way, I may only accept 2 suggestions depending how my brain wants it... Well Sayonara Shonen's, Shoujo's till the next chapter.**


	2. REMASTERED The Language of Roses

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter 2! From the reviews I've been recieving; I had serious issues in my grammar, so I hired a Beta Reader for me! **Kudos to CuterThanCupcakes for remastering this chapter so clap for her! *claps*** So I hope your OCDness is almost fixed and get reading!

* * *

Today is Monday and I still don't have an idea to earn Tenma's forgiveness. I tried brainstorming on every possible scenario, even practicing in the mirror. I was going to go for a smooth approach, but Tenma will feel weird especially since that's not my personality. I was going to try an aggressive approach but I'm not a monkey and know that Tenma will feel more agitated towards me. I'm so confused, so maybe I should try talking to some of my teammates.

"U-U-um... Aoi-kun?" She turned to me and I continued, "You see I have this classmate and he has a girlfriend. Recently, they had a huge fight that led to their break-up. How can he win her back and how can he make his girlfriend forgive him?" I said trying to say our situation in a different perspective. The blue-haired girl started thinking and I waited patiently for her response.

After she gave me her reply, I asked two other people. They both said the same thing like  
Sorano. Roses, as I remembered and they actually had a good point.

"Well, when my Okaa-san and Otou-san fight or argue. Dad usually buys Mom three red roses. They usually make-up before the night, and Mom always says three roses means "I Love You." Maybe  
if your classmate gives his former girlfriend three roses... they might get back together! But of course I do not guarantee that it will work, but it's worth a shot!" That's what Shinsuke told me, and then I asked Hikaru-kun.

"Masaki-kun usually gives me three roses every 3 months, and there's 12 months, so he gives me three red roses 4 times a year. They say 3 roses means "I Love You." And he purposely gives me them every 3 months to somehow boost the meaning of the 3 roses, or at least I think so?" He waves it off and smiles warmly. "I don't know if it works like that, but I think it's sweet. Tell your classmate to persevere and give 3 roses to his lover." Somehow I envy his relationship with Masaki because I miss that sweetness with Tenma, but I have to earn my sweet sugar and candy back. Then I recalled what Aoi said.

"Well red roses symbolizes love, and I've been studying rose language lately. Three red roses mean "I Love You." Maybe you should tell your classmate to tell to his girlfriend how dedicated he is and he's  
willing to do anything for her forgiveness?" She suggested and I considered all the things that they said.

Roses. Three Roses.

Perseverance.

Dedication.

Those three things I'll gladly give to Tenma even if it kills me. I should start giving him the 3 roses and hope this will mend our relationship, even if it takes a lot of time. Suddenly somebody appeared from behind and I felt a cool breeze. The feeling reminded me of when I'm with Tenma. It was almost time to go, but I would stand still and freeze myself to death if it meant that I could feel Tenma's relaxing breeze for just a little longer. I turned around, and yes I was right. It was Matsukaze Tenma standing still giving me a fake smile.

"Mata ne! Tsurugi-kun!" Then he left in plain sight. Normally he would secretly hug me and sometimes we would go home together and when there are not many people outside; we would hold hands and act like a real couple, but not today. His departure was like sunny grasslands suddenly rained over with a thunderstorm. I wanted to take his hand and kiss him right now, but no. I would be a serious thick-face damn psycho for doing this to him. So I just released my pain by punching the nearby wall instead of crying it out.

I rushed to the flower store to search for some red roses and I was in luck! They had a one week discount so the price dropped to 300 Yen for three I still have lots of money from my allowance but this wouldn't last for everyday so... every 3 days? Yes, that seems like a good idea. I rushed in bought the roses and rushed to Tenma's house and while running I wrote in a hurry,

_To: Tenma_, and decided to leave it anonymous.

It's pretty obvious that if I tell that I'm the one who gave him the roses he'll just throw it in the trash. I rushed to Tenma's front yard and left the roses at their gates and hid at one of the corners. While I was waiting for his Aunt Sylvia to pick his roses, someone nudged me in the shoulders, and what a surprise it was Tenma. Crap! How can I get out of this mess?

"Tsurugi-kun? What are you doing here?" He gave me a questioning look and I was panicking inside. I was brainstorming very much to produce an explanation. Explanation, Explanation, EXPLANATION! C'mon! Let my brain work for once! I'm not the smartest around but I need to make my stupid brain work! GOT IT!

"Well, I was going home when I decided to have a good run, for exercise, and I picked the long route to have more time! And I suddenly passed here." Oh God, my brain has finally worked out an  
explanation then Tenma was still curious and I started running before the awkwardness began. I don't know what happened to the roses, but I sure wish they wasn't thrown away by Tenma.

Finally when I was in a safe distance, I stopped for some air but my destiny prepared a surprise for me. In front of me, was Shindou-senpai. I seriously wanted to punch him, but as a  
mature man I wouldn't do it. He started walking again when he saw me  
but I just had to say something to him.

"Shindou. We need to talk." I worked up the courage to look and speak to him at a calm matter. He was shivering and looked at me. We both got near to the river by the riverbanks and I decided to break the ice.

"Tell me, explain to me, why you kissed me and suddenly confessed that you loved me although you know that Tenma is my boyfriend." I said calmly trying to ease my anger. He looked at me, and he shed a tear. He looks like a really devastated virtuoso right now far from his normal self.

"Ever since the first day I met you, I liked you. Even though you're terrorizing our football club I saw how noble you are when you joined our club and helped us in the revolution. I knew you only saw me as your senpai and your former leader, but one day I had the chance to confess to you but I saw you confessing to Tenma and since then, I held this dark desire from my heart, and when I suddenly tried to release it, it grew out of control and-"I stopped the virtuoso from speaking anymore. I stood up. This rage that was building up inside of me, I just had to release it.

"But you do realize that you destroyed our relationship, don't you?!" My hands balled into fists and I couldn't keep myself from screaming. "Whatever your reason is, it's done! Damage has been done! You can't stop yourself from confessing to me now! And you broke us already! You know, I always looked up to you for your wisdom but judging from your actions, you acted like an idiot!" I said and ran. That little outburst of mine released some weight that was in my shoulders. I finally had the courage to tell my damn feelings in front of this jerk, but no matter how many times I cry out or yell, the weight will never subside. Only Tenma's forgiveness can make all the pain go away and the weight of mental sorrow.

As I mentioned before, I gave Tenma three roses every three days. I saw from afar that he  
loved the roses even though he doesn't know who's been sending them. The sight of him smiling was enough to fill my day especially the feeling that I'm making him smile even he doesn't know that I'm this mystery guy.

Today is Sunday and I'm ready to deliver another batch of roses in the morning, but oh crap what have I done?! Tenma saw me placing the roses in his gates. Turns out he was going to put new water for the roses, but in shock and sorrow he dropped the vase shattering it into pieces. I ran after him and held his hands. I saw him shedding tears, first thing in this holy day of God's rest. He looked to me with cold eyes and a deathly glare. It's a rare sight and I was petrified.

"Leave me alone!" He said and ran back to his house crying. I stood there frozen and watched him disappear from my sight once again.

I went to the riverbanks afterwards to practice soccer. I missed every single shot I attempted. My tears were about to break free from my eyes so I went to the nearby patch of trees and cried and punched the nearby trees in my rage. Tenma hates me more than ever and finally said the three words I hate the most. Words I never thought that Tenma would say to me. I swore  
and swore out sailor talk, but it wasn't enough! All I can hear is those words over and over again.

**_LEAVE ME ALONE!_**

I then spent the rest of the day at the hospital to visit Nii-san and cried into the air on the hospital's rooftop, swearing to earn Tenma's forgiveness. I rested on the cold cement, looking the  
stars still crying, and I still heard the words...

**_LEAVE._**

**_ME._**

**_ALONE._**

* * *

Some of you guys might be wondering why I haven't updated in a while. That's because I was waiting for the editing to be finished, so I'll resume work in this fanfic! I have another hiated fanfic in mind that I wanna revive for some reasons and trust me. Grammar Nazis don't read. Anyways I shall resume work, till next time! Sayonara!

**Kudos to CuterThanCupcakes again.**


	3. Will Music Save the Day?

**A/N: **OMG HAHAHA I'M SO SORRY HAHAHA! Well on the serious note. Yes, I'm deeply sorry if you thought the story was dead, but it wasn't! I found a beta reader recently and he's still working on the editing of this chapter, so I'll make sure to edit this when the remastered chapter is here! Until then I'm deeply sorry for the 3-4 weeks wait and I hope this is enough to satisfy your wait. Warning! It's grammar is not at its almost flawless condition, so I hope you understand! Now start reading and enjoy!

**Warning**: Um... Mild fantasy Lemons in the start? Yeah. Good luck with that.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own IE GO!

* * *

Ugh... where am I? Why am I in a bed... and why am I **NAKED?!** What is this place and who's that person over there? I can see a silhouette of someone afar. His hair reminded me of Tenma. That swirls on his hair, the brown color; oh it reminded me of a sight that I wanted to see every day. Suddenly, the figure turned around; as I saw gray eyes with playful look and grins and oh God it was Tenma in a bathrobe. The room started to feel warm and I felt something hardening below me. Oh- it was that.

Tenma started walking closer then finally decided to reveal it all to me! His bathrobe gracefully fell to the ground revealing his healthy muscular body, those two dots in his chests, Tina Turner like legs, and oh God... the thing! We've seen it many times before because of group showers and such, but never before have I lusted to see that luscious manhood of his. He walked more and kneeled atop of me.

I was blushing more and more as he made his face nearer to mine until we finally made a kiss. I hugged him and never wanted to let go. He started kissing me more and he touched my manhood that's now tall as a skyscraper oh who knows what's gonna happen next, but who cares! Though, it would've been better if I was atop doing this atrociousness to Tenma which I plan to do soon if it wasn't for that Shindou ruining anything.

"Are you enjoying this Tsurugi-kun?" Tenma asked playfully and blushed more. I looked at him and decided to kiss him one more time to symbolize my love for him. I don't know if this is real or not, but who cares? I and Tenma are on a fantasy world where my fantasies became reality.

"Y-yes Tenma-chan. I hope this never ends." I looked at him and kissed him one more time, and this time. I tasted his tongue and those tickly taste receptors of his and that gooey tasteless saliva which tasted like freaking paradise to me.

He then grabbed a knife from the table and I started worrying a bit. He was kissing me so I can't move, but I knew this wasn't Tenma. Tenma didn't even have once a thought of handling a knife. He then stood up sitting in my abs area with his manhood colliding to mine, and he looked at me with tears and handled the knife.

"**Enjoy more in HELL!**"

"**Ahhh!**" I shouted as I saw that I was sleeping near Yuuichi-san's bed. He then suddenly awoke and gave me a troubling look! I looked at my pants and what the heck?! It was wet! Did I drink too much water causing me to piss in my sleep? It can't be! What the heck?! Yuuichi-san then looked at me with half-opened eyes.

"Tsurugi-kun what happened?" He looked down at me and he was shocked and gave a quick "Oh." I was embarrassed at the top and he looked at me with serious eyes and sighed and said "You have serious explaining to do mister. You woke me up at 4:00 in the early morning to be greeted by your first morning wood." M-morning wood? I think that's when you pee in your sleep unconsciously, but I didn't know that giving blowjobs would be counted!

"So horny little brother, who were you dreaming off? Sorano? Shindou? Or maybe... Tenma!" Oh no, is my brother a mind reader or a skeptic or something? But when he said Tenma; I frowned a bit knowing that he killed me while we were doing some "business" on my fantasy dreamland.

"I and Tenma had some "business" in my dreams then he killed me." I muttered and Yuuichi-san gave me a troubled look. I guess it's time for brother to brother talk this early in the morning.

"Tsurugi listen. What you're dreaming is a Symbol. What I mean is that you want to be sweet to Tenma, but you can't because you had a huge fight and that Tenma killing you thing, it means that you want to suicide yourself because you're giving up." Somehow big brother is right. Sometimes I felt that I wanna kill myself to ease this emotional pain of mine.

"*sigh* I guess so. Know what, I'll change my pants and get an early morning warm-up on soccer alright? Then I'll go home to prepare for class. Goodbye Nii-san." I said and left. I felt that brother was still troubled from our emotional bond, and I can't help, but worry about him. Yeah, maybe soccer can get some trouble out of my shoulders. I started walking in the riverbanks, but I saw someone playing before me. I hid in the bushes and started to stalk the strange player. After I got near, I recognized that soccer player.

I saw Matsukaze Tenma crying while playing his favorite sport.

I felt so guilty. Tenma shouldn't be crying while playing something that he loves and in all means, I'm the reason why he's crying! It just makes me guiltier! I wanna comfort him now like I always do. I just miss those moments that when he cries and the feeling that I comfort my own boyfriend, but now I'm the making the reason for him to cry!

"I shouldn't be crying over one man!" I saw him trying to encourage himself and every time he shoots he misses and his cry of rage was heard throughout the whole neighborhood! After a few shots, he collapsed down and cried. I ran away quickly because I can't stand watching my ex-boyfriend crying because of me!

Today is Monday, a start of another week of my attempt to earn Tenma's forgiveness. Roses never worked so I have to think of another strategy... I guess it's time to extend to more people about my problems and get more advice and this time... I might need to tell the truth because I'll be needing help.

"What?! You're in love with Tenma?!" That's the reaction of the blue-haired manager who was shocked upon hearing the words "Tenma is my boyfriend" sorta thing. Then she just froze there, but occasionally she broke out of her trance and started talking.

"Why did you hurt my bestfriend?! You horrible- I'm more surprised to know that you turned him to a full wreck than finding out that you were his boyfriend! I'll kill you!" I told it to Shinsuke and suddenly he jumped like a freaking bunny and started pulling my hair! The heck is wrong with him! I can't blame him, he and Tenma were good bestfriends, even to the point I got somewhat jealous. After he got tired he looked at me with a glare and an agitated face and started talking.

"Woah... so the rumors were true!" Hikaru said to me in a semi-surprised face. Well he's the only person who didn't overreact, but he was surely shocked! He thought deeply and finally spitted something out.

As far as I remember from all they said and for some coincidental reason. They all said the same thing **again.** I'm not saying that there plan aint well or it won't work, but one problem comes after another, but I'll do anything for my sweet Tenma no matter how hard the obstacles might be or how embarrassing it can be.

_"Well... I've been studying Filipino Culture at random times and oh man how romantic they were back on the old days. They usually go to their lover's houses and serenade their lovers with love songs and such. It was very sweet, but oh man the ending was a laughing stock! It's the process they called "ligaw" of some sort, but if you try to serenade Tenma with his favorite song and don't even think of asking me for help! I don't know any instruments and by your singing voice... Ahahaha!" _Sorano explained this thing called "ligaw" and she laughed by the topic of my singing voice? I tried to sing some words and someone suddenly shouted "Oh who's that?! It sounds **horrible!**" and I got a little discouraged.

"_Okay. Since I still have mercy for you and I want Tenma to be back on his former glory, I recommend you to use serenade on Tenma and since I'm such a nice guy... I'll help you with my ukulele skills! But please don't sing! I heard somebody sang just like you and oh it sounds **horrible!** Whoever that guy is, oh man he has a bad luck!" _So this puny bunny-like goalkeeper heard me sing land he's the one who shouted earlier? At least someone can play some instruments and Shinsuke had some Hawaiian-blood in his veins after all!

"_Music! I remember when I and Kariya-kun had a little argument that lasted a week, he serenaded me and I just instantly forgave him because oh man it was beautiful!" _That's what Hikaru said and when I asked him about instruments he said no and about my singing voice he laughed and walked away and then I asked from a much unexpected person about my singing voice.

"_AHAHAHA! Oh please don't make me laugh Tsurugi! That was the first time I laughed in years! Don't even bother singing! Remember once we had a Karaoke Night a few years ago and it was your turn to sing, oh God it rained, and if you want a serious answer... **NO!** Well gotta get going now, still have some things to do." _That white-haired dragon kenshin user Hakuryuu said and I couldn't blame him... it really rained! I just became more discouraged about singing! I said and dropped the phone while I rested in my bed after one night of emotional pain then I suddenly heard someone knock from the door. I rushed down to be greeted by someone pink-haired and beautiful for a male.

"K-K-Kirino-senpai..." I said. Then he looked to me with awkward eyes and sighed a little.

"I heard that you need music to earn Tenma's forgiveness. Don't worry you don't need to be shocked. I'm fully aware of you and Tenma's relationship and I think I found the perfect person to help you." I was curious to who he's brought and from behind her appeared the jerk who ruined my lovelife. Shindou Takuto, yes that jerk. The nerve of him to face me after what he did to me! I just stepped back and the moment I'm just about to close the door; Shindou stopped the door and I had no choice, but to listen to his plea. Then suddenly he kneeled down me with tearful eyes.

"I know I have a thick face for this, but please! Let me help you in mending your relationship with Tenma! I know that I have such huge guts to stand in front of you after what I've done, but please! Just please, I beg of you let me help!" Shindou said and I couldn't help, but give mercy to an unlikely person who doesn't even deserve to have mercy. I couldn't help but mutter a simple "Fine." Because like I have any other choice! He's good at the piano, that's crucial in this kind of plan. So I went back in the house and slid down the door and cry silently.

We had 3 days approximately to practice for our serenade. We decided to make it in the classroom after class. It was hard to tell the situation to Endou-kantoku, but he agreed nonetheless. Shinsuke cooperated as expected and he was actually good at Stringed Instruments, which is nice. Shindou helped too and I had no choice, but to play along. The practice went actually great! In the second day, we got some unexpected help from Hamano who surprisingly knows how to play drums.

_"You know Tsurugi you're song is already done, but there's one missing component, and I don't know what. It just feels like something's missing in this song of yours! The piano and guitar playing were great, but there's just something missing."_ I remembered when Sorano said that while were practicing for the day. Even I at that time never knew what was missing. Shindou's piano skills were somehow excellent and Shinsuke did a great job at the acoustic guitar!

"_I'm so much surprised by you guys! If there's one thing that a lively music crucially needs, it has to have a **beat!**" _Then Hamano suddenly appeared with his drumsticks. There were drums nearby which is good and he was not only good at fishing, but at drums too? Wow.

Today was the grand day and our only shot at this plan. I had Sorano lure Tenma in the classroom and I was nervous at the top. I don't know if this will work, but we've practiced for 3 days and I don't wanna waste their good efforts! I just have to do this, and I just gotta believe in myself. I'll just ignore the fact that they're using earplugs to survive my singing for 3 days.

"You ready to get the forgiveness of your lover?" Hamano nudged me in the back and I answered with a simple nod. I went to the mic stand practicing silently the lyrics in my head.

"Here they come!" Shinsuke alerted us and we all went to our respective places. I saw Tenma nearing in with a blindfold in his eyes.

I'm not dumb enough to know that if Tenma sees us playing especially with Shindou around he'll freak out and run! And so we started playing the lyrics that we researched in the internet. Says it was the one of the most popular love songs currently. It was called Sugar by Maroon 5 and it was pretty catchy too. I was singing and they were doing what they have to do. Tenma meanwhile was petrified and I saw tears falling from his blindfold. When he unraveled his blindfold he was shocked to see me and Shindou.

"A-a-arigato Min'na..." He said and quickly ran away from the classroom. Shinsuke and Hamano followed him and all I can do was go outside of the school straight to the hospital roof to let my anger out.

"One more fail again. I'm starting to give up on Tenma! What is wrong with me?! You never give up on the one you love stupid Tsurugi!" I punched the nearby wall, fell down and started crying. I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but I hope it will bring good luck.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Did I torture Tsurugi too much? Well he's gonna get tortured more! You'll be hatin more on Tenma-kun yesssss! HAHAHA OMG I'M GETTING WORSE IN THIS STORY! HAHAHAHA! CIAO!


	4. Forgiveness through Food?

**A/N:** Hello everyone! It's been quite a while. I know, I know. I promised a remastered chapter of the last chapter because Grammar Nazis will be gunning me for real. I have the remastered chapter already, but I'm still editing it because my beta reader **them1ghtypen **gave me a doozy of assignments which I think would help me a lot. Trust me, you should get his great services. He might not be flawless but I can tell you he's great. Anyways I hope you enjoy and pardon me if my ramen-making processes are wrong. I got a little announcement to say at the very bottom of the chapter by the way and it's quite bad...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own IE GO!

* * *

Where am I? Is this one of the dreams that I have again, one of those doing disgusting things with Tenma thing again? Wait the person in front of me is not Tenma. That striking resemblance, that purple hair that almost resembles me, that small dot in his face and what?! I'm younger?! Wait I think I remember this moment! It's the moment when I had a childish argument with big brother when I was 7! Oh it makes me happy to see Yuuichi-san walking again even on dreams like these.

"Why did you bring me here Nii-san?" I said unconsciously with my fat dimples at that time and my soft voice. Oh how I hate that I love remembering this moment! I remembering that sweet aroma of the food he's making and oh how I miss the taste of that food in my mouth. Someday, when Nii-san can walk again; this will be my very first request.

"Here you go little brother!" Yuuichi-san handed out his special bowl of ramen and as a child, I always loved Ramen! I eat Instant Ramen almost every day, but there's something special about Yuuichi-san's Ramen. The meat was very gooey and tasty, the noodles were slick and slippery and the broth tasted very nice and the vegetables were very fresh! That's what I loved about this.

"So can you forgive me now Little Brother?" He then shook my head and this Ramen are his one-way ticket to my forgiveness and I loved it! I wish this can be true! I envy my dream self now, slurping this noodles and of course it's tasteless because this ain't reality.

"Brother... Brother... **Brother!**" Someone was rapidly shaking me back and forth and that woke me from my delicious reality. It was Yuuichi-san waking me up and my mouth was drooling with lots of Saliva! Oh God it happened again!

"Did you dream about the ramen thing again? You must really miss that dish!" Yuuichi-san said and my face turned tomato red because of embarrassment. I looked like a perverted kid just now! I just nodded and my big bro laughed because it happened for the tenth time!"

"Well I guess you're old enough to learn my ramen recipe. Well come near me little bro and go to the grocery immediately and practice!" I then went near and listened to his secret recipe. Oh every word makes me lust for its deliciousness and the memories were coming back to me. I then said goodbye to Yuuichi-san and went out the hospital to the nearest grocery.

"So... I need meat... Vegetables... Broth making supplies and Buckwheat noodles." Just as I was browsing in the grocery I saw somebody that's very familiar and I hid. Oh God, it was Tenma on grocery duty with that puny goalkeeper alongside him. I hid and listened to their conversation.

"Thank you for coming today with me Shinsuke, I just need somebody to help me with the groceries today. I just don't know why because normally I don't need help with duties like this, but I'm feeling I can collapse anytime soon! I don't know why, but we went to the clinic yesterday and the doctor found no complications. I'm just feeling very, very odd lately."

"You know Tenma, you're not physically or mentally damaged, but you're emotionally damaged! Didn't you know every member of the club is worried about you! You've been acting strange lately, your dribbles sometimes goes the wrong way, your shoots always misses, when the ball is on you it's easily stolen, and your passes miss or goes to the wrong person! Heck, you're even commanding us wrong!"

"I know! But, I'm afraid to release my feelings to Tsurugi! It's not his fault and that's why my brain says, but I'm blaming it all to him and that's what my heart says!"

"Well then, get stuck to that pain of yours Tenma. It's your decision if you want to confess or keep that locked up in your heart. Anyways, the buckwheat noodles you're finding are in the next section. Let's go!"

The Buckwheat Noodles! Oh no I'm in the section of that product! Okay I gotta run and grab that buckwheat noodles as fast as possible! Okay, run Tsurugi run, there's the buckwheat noodles! Yes grabbed it- oof!

"Oh I'm sorry miss... Aoi?"I saw Aoi tumbled down because of my impact. Her groceries fell down and I helped picked them up quickly. Just then when I looked up. Crap, it was Tenma and Shinsuke saw me. I started to become very nervous now; they might think I have eavesdropped earlier...

"Aoi? Tsurugi? What're you doing here?" Tenma asked with curious eyes. Good thing he didn't notice that I heard them a while ago.

"I'm just picking up some ingredients for the food I'm making and buying some things for Yuuichi-san! Well I gotta scram now! See ya tomorrow you three!" I ran away to the cashier and paid for the things then quickly rushed back to my house. I got my ingredients out, the meat, vegetables, broth making supplies, and some buckwheat noodles. Before I started cooking the ramen, I got my phone and called some people.

"Ah yes, can you come over my house in three hours? Oh really? Good. Arigato!" I called Hikaru, Kirino-senpai, and Aoi over. They'll be my food tasters!

After three hours of intense cooking, I managed to do the thing that I need to do. The steak looked kinda great, the noodles um... great? The vegetables looks great I guess... and the broth looks yellow which is needed right? My visitors are here ready to taste my first try in Yuuichi-san's recipe.

"Oh I'm excited to try this ramen that you made! I hope it tasted good! Ahh *crunch*" Hikaru then took a bite and his eyes widened and suddenly started tearing up. He got a tissue and spitted out the food.

"Gosh! This tastes **horrible!** Tsurugi, did you even bother putting the vegetables in boiling water for 60 seconds?!" Aoi said still drinking water and I got more discouraged by their "constructive criticisms".

"The meat, Ugh! It's **rare!**" Hikaru spitted out the meat I made. I had it 20 minutes on the grill and it's still rare? Cooking meat is so complicated!

"The broth tastes like water Tsurugi, and the noodles were still crunchy! Ramen noodles should be slick and slippery Tsurugi..." Kirino-senpai then drank lots of water and I looked down. Hikaru then patted me in the back.

"Don't worry we'll help you make this *cough* ramen delicious. Starting tomorrow! After class, see ya tomorrow Tsurugi! We're gonna be busy getting rid of this taste now and by the way. Forget that you ever did this version of ramen of yours." Aoi said and everybody said their goodbyes, time to clean up this horrible ramen of mine.

Four days later, I'm ready to give the best ramen version I did to Tenma anonymously. I remembered all the hardships I had making this Ramen! We had to stalk Tenma's ramen preferences. Thanks to Shinsuke's and Aoi's help we made a great Ramen using Tenma's preferences.

"_Hey Tsurugi, so Tenma likes his meat Medium Rare. Now lemme teach you how to cook medium rare meat."_ Hikaru then demonstrated his greatness in cooking meat. I was quite surprised, not only is he a great defender, but a great meat cooker?

"_You know Tsurugi, in case you're wondering; I learned how to cook meat from Father. It runs in the family, but oh man Uncle Reiji sucks in cooking meat! Even how long he cooks it, it still surprisingly turns rare! But on some occasions he ends up cooking it Very Well Done! Very Well done is burnt by the way." _Hikaru then laughed as he cooked the meat. I just saw how he does it, professional flipping and he doesn't even need to see the clock to know when to flip. It's like he memorized the things he need to remember!

"_Tsurugi, the last time you did this ramen I noticed your vegetables were cut unevenly. Look at how I do this. You need to chop everything inedible. Then here's a trick I use on chopping something like this. *chops* you see? Professional cuts without any effort at all." _Aoi just chopped it like there's no problem! I looked at the vegetables slices and there's no trace of any flaws at all! It was flawless!

"_I watch Oka-san cook Ramen all the time! Even I fail at the meat and vegetables parts; I somehow make the best noodles in the family! Sometimes oka-san makes me do the noodles part! Well here's the trick. You see, you need to put the noodles to a boil and mix it continuously, but make sure that thing you're using to mix has a long handle! This thing is hot! I once burned myself because of this!" _When Kirino-senpai got the noodles it was slick, slippery, and soft! When I asked the three if someone knows how to make broth they had no idea. Then suddenly someone knocked at the door. We three got to the door and we saw Endou-kantoku. What a surprise to see him here!

"_I heard from Shinsuke that you're making Ramen right? Well I got somebody here who's great at doing that kind of dish! I'd like you to meet Tobitaka!"_ It was one of Coach Endou's teammates ready to help us! When he demonstrated how to do it, everyone was happy to be applauded by their own particular areas of the dish, but we were all in awe when we saw him do the broth! He got all the spices at the right time and all the right things in the right places! We tasted the Ramen and oh man we can't help but finish the broth!

Of course it didn't stop there. I had to practice at nights to recreate what my friends did. Sometimes I even stay up until 2:00 in the early morning! But I'll do it, for my Tenma; no matter what.

So my plan is to place the "I'm sorry" letter below the bowl, so when it comes to the point that Tenma will slurp all the broth. He'll look down and notice the letter! I don't know if it will work, but I hope it will work. I hid to see if Tenma will enjoy the dish I made.

Tenma was nearing in his seat and he notices the ramen. All he knows is that someone sent him this. After 10 Minutes and he was ready to slurp the reminder of the ramen, he did and noticed the letter below. I don't know what happened but he just threw the chopsticks and went away teary-eyed. I want to follow him, but somebody from behind suddenly muttered my name. When I turned around it was that puny goalkeeper/defender Shinsuke. He told me to go to the rooftop and he seemed serious, far from his soccer-loving and fun self.

"Tsurugi, I'll tell this once so listen. If you want to earn Tenma's forgiveness you must force him to confess. If there's one thing that men are afraid to do, it's confessing their feelings. If you can't make him confess to you, then there's no chance that he'll forgive you. Doing these silly things, roses, music and food, this ain't gonna help you. You better figure this out. Of all the people I know, you're the only who can extract the held back feelings he has. Good luck." Then Shinsuke left, leaving me with a cold crisp breeze as I still tried to make out what Shinsuke said.

"Make him... confess? How?"

* * *

Okay... time for the bad news. School for me is starting. (I'm Grade 7 by the way, so it means I'm a freshmen, out of the water.) My school is a very task-heavy place so expect this story's update to be **very **delayed. The good news is that I pre-wrote the next chapter so I'll just publish it some time later. Anyways that last sentence is the prelude to more heavy drama people! **Heavy Drama!** Well then, till next chappy. Ciao!


	5. I'm very sorry

Hi!

I'm sorry I haven't updated, in a year or so. I just became so busy with my life that I forgot about the story, the plots I planned and stuff. I have recently finished the whole anime though! Yay! *clap* *clap* *clap*.

So I'll get straight to the point.

I may or may not continue the fanfic.

And if I do, I do not expect everyone to be still on-board, but I hope to see you there!  
Till next time. -TheSillyWriter


	6. Your Mind Games and Riddles

**A/N:** Hi! This chapter has been delayed for almost a year now huh? Actually this was written and was sitting in my folders for a year now! I was like, I needed to release this and soon. I read the whole thing to keep an eye to what was happening in my story, so that I could continue it. Here you go! I hope you enjoy!

**P.S:** Nope, I'm not gonna hire for beta-readers anymore. Yes, there are a lot of Grammar Mistakes in here I'm sorry, but as long the story is understandable, that's all that matters.

**Disclaimer:** IE GO, is not made by me. (Or else it will be more of a Shounen Hentai.)

* * *

"_You must force him to confess."_

That sentence was stuck in my head. My feet were walking, but my body isn't responding. I was lost in my little world of thoughts thinking what did Shinsuke mean? Force him to confess? Why, does he need to confess? Or I should be the one to do the confession? Something that snapped me and brought me back to Earth was a rushing car that almost bumped to me, but goodness gracious good thing I dodged in time.

I just thought that thinking this boggling thought alone wouldn't help me. Mom and Dad are out to a business trip and of course I can't tell them my relationship with Tenma yet. I just have to tell this to the one who somehow understands my problems for some reason. I just suddenly realized that my feet brought me in the entrance of the hospital, so I went to Yuuichi-san's room.

After 4 floors of walking I noticed the doorknob was locked. I tried knocking, but nobody answered. I saw in the signpost to know who the patient that it's rather blank so in my worries I rushed down the hospital stairs to the nurse's area.

"Miss... May I ask if what room is Tsurugi Yuuichi relocated to?" I asked but the nurse giggled a bit. The nurses were rather happy today and I wondered why. They all knew brother because of fifth sector and they were all happy because he was very kind to them.

"Oh he's not relocated dear! He's **discharged**." Discharged? Could it mean? What is this nurse talking about? That means... I ran outside the hospital in a hurry. This is the first time I ever wanted to go home this fast. I passed over Tenma, who looked at me with curious eyes, but I hate to say this, but he's not the main matter now. I eventually reached my home and started to have second thoughts, but it doesn't hurt to try right? I knocked in hoping somebody would answer.

Nobody answered, I tried knocking again.

Nobody answered, I was starting to lose faith, and I tried knocking one last time.

The doorknob turned and my tears started to drop down my eyes. The door opened, standing in front of me in his full glory, with two feet in the ground, not in the hospital bed is my once bedridden brother.

Tsurugi Yuuichi.

I hugged him and started crying. It didn't matter what everyone would say, even if they say "The coolest Ace Striker of Raimon is crying." I don't care because all I care is my brother finally standing up in front of me. He was no longer in hospital outfit, he was in his casual black shirt and purple pants just like the old times.

"Miss me much?" He asked and I hugged him tighter. He giggled a bit and I stopped crying. I saw his eyes filled with happiness and my body was felt with happiness that I only experienced when I was with Tenma.

"Hey you can stop crying the drama scene now! We got lots of catching up to do. I cooked your favorite ramen!" My mouth grinned like never before. The last time I grinned this much was when brother still had his ability to walk before, but now he **regained** his ability to walk and possibly play football.

Suddenly a sudden darkness coated my heart again. Oh, that thought came back, the "you gotta make him confess" thing with Shinsuke. I think it's time I talk about it with my brother. I went to the kitchen and saw my brother with seriousness in his eyes commanding me to sit down. I sat down and he sighed and looked at me with his black onyx eyes.

"So what's the love problem for today Tsurugi?" How did he know I have a love problem for today? Well it doesn't matter if he's really a skeptic or it's just his luck, but I just looked at him with my shattered and wrecked face still lost in a sea of thoughts.

"*sigh* Well one of Tenma's friends talked to me today giving me my one-way ticket to forgiveness and I can't understand what he meant when that person said to force Tenma to confess. I don't know if he wants to confess something to me, if he does want to confess something to me then how does his confession solves our problems?"

"There's one possible answer to this Tsurugi. Let me start by saying this, as much as you fear him right now, it's as much as he fears **you** too." My eyes widened at his last sentence. Tenma fears me? How the heck did it happen? I'm the one who should fear him, from all the unfairness I've done why is he fearing me?

"Look Tsurugi, if there's one thing men fear and even boys like you fear, it's expressing one's feelings. That's the very uncertainty that breaks a relationship; if you can't say how you're feeling then how could the other half understand you? Look, I can't help you solve this. It's up to your way to solve this problem and I don't know how you do it, but only you can solve this problem." He said and shook my head just like old times and went to his bedroom leaving an empty bowl of ramen behind.

* * *

That thought never left me for two weeks. I never did anything to earn Tenma's forgiveness for two weeks and the people that knew my problem except Shinsuke were already wondering if I've given up on Tenma and every day that passes, Tenma was getting worse as a captain.

The others who didn't knew; told to make Tenma rest for at least a week which Tenma gladly obliged. I need to solve this as soon as possible or else it's not only Tenma getting affected, soon it will be the whole team affected too. After our Friday Training in this week I have a plan to get him to confess. Tenma likes to leave last because he loves cleaning the soccer balls for some reason. I hid in one of the lockers until Tenma arrived in his locker.

I trapped Tenma so he couldn't go away and he was scared. I seriously wanna punch myself for giving him this fear, but love needs sacrifices so even though it hurts for the both of us I have to do it.

"Tsurugi stop!" Tenma pleaded as he started crying. I stopped myself from having mercy on him to release him in this trap I made. Here goes nothing.

"Confess now." I said and he stopped struggling. His teary eyes widened and he looked at the other side and bangs covered his surprised eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about-"

"**Oh hell damn we both know what I'm talking about! Now speak!**" I punched the locker causing Tenma to be more shocked, but I felt his fear going away and rage building up, but it's somehow odd because that rage wasn't for me... it was for him.

He then went near my face and kissed me for the second time. Oh how I missed this sensation and his soft lips. He made our kiss longer than usual for some reason but I didn't care. I could stay like this for days without ever getting tired of this heartwarming feeling. Finally he pulled back and the warmth of his lips left mine. I was shocked... he kissed me.

"I hate you! I hate you so much Kyousuke! Why are you torturing me like this? Why does life do this? Why am I the one suffering instead of you?! Just why Kyousuke?! Is this my punishment even I did nothing?" He said bluntly and cried more. I never saw Tenma like this, and this confession was rather shocking.

"Think… about it Kyousuke-kun. Sayonara." He said and left the locker room. I was left alone in the room wrecked and more confused. I felt the coldness and quietness of the locker room now, with nobody in there. Amongst the coldness of the room I felt something strange.

"He's still hiding something from **me!**" I punched the nearby locker. That kiss was sweet, but it's just a cover to hide the truth! I know Tenma is still hiding something from me, but I don't know what! How can I torture him if I should the one being tortured?! How could he suffer when I should be the one suffering! I'm the one receiving punishments not him!

I grabbed my bag while slowly walking and crying. Good thing no one was in the school premises, so nobody could me see like a wreck. I still remember the kiss! That kiss is telling me something but what?! Why would he suddenly kiss me out of thin-air and tell me that he's suffering! I don't know now! All I can do was fall into the ground and start crying. Suddenly, I felt a hand touched my shoulders and when I turned around, it was Shindou. My eyes widened and stood up.

"You see what you did now? Feels great right?!." I grabbed my bag and started walking, but he grabbed my hand again. I freed my hand from his clutches and looked at him.

"I know this is sudden, I just don't know how to tell it to you but... Tenma already knew the whole story a week after your serenade." My eyes widened. He already knew after that stupid musical serenade I made?

"He can't feel anything anymore Tsurugi. He just gave me the same cold smile that he gives you till this day when I told him everything." He said and started walking out of the school premises.

Has Tenma lost the ability to feel love?

* * *

**A/N:** So am I finally finish the story? Yes. I still have some days left in my summer break to do that, so sit back relax, since the ending will soon come. See ya!


End file.
